Patent document DE3316440A1, FIG. 1, discloses an initiating device, comprising at least one detonator and at least one booster charge, for initiating an action charge, also referred to as an explosive charge.
A booster charge of traditional type is often divided into sections of different diameters. One problem is the edge effects caused by the diametrical transitions, which leads to an impaired explosive action. A further problem is differences in the density of the explosive between the different sections, which also leads to disturbances in the detonation front.
In the light of the above, there is a need to develop an initiating device having an improved booster charge which is free from disturbing edge effects, as well as a production method for the said booster charge.